


Goodbye Mr. Potter

by Adavisa



Series: Death is but the Next Great Adventure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: The Obituary of Harry James Potter.





	Goodbye Mr. Potter

The Chosen One, Decorated Auror, The Man Who Defeated Voldemort, Husband, Father, and Papaw, Harry James Potter cast his last patronus on the third of May 2124. Born 31 July, 1980, to James and Lily Evans Potter, Harry spent his life serving both the magical and muggle worlds. He first saved the magical world from Voldemort as a toddler, and continued to thwart the mad man's plans until he finally felled The Dark Lord when he was just 17 years old. He served for seventy years in the DMLE, and his career was highly decorated. 

No matter what his career achievements might say, Harry would tell you that his proudest achievements in life would be marrying the love of his life, Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, and raising his three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna, and his godson Teddy. Spending all his free time with his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren was Harry's favorite past time. 

Harry is preceded in death by his parents, godfather Sirius Black, honorary godfather Remus Lupin and wife Dora, and those who passed during the second wizarding war. He is survived by his wife and children, six grandchildren and four great-grandchildren, his best friends Ronald and Hermione Granger-Weasley, and his godson Teddy Lupin. 

In lieu of flowers or cards, the Potter family requests that you donate to the Ariana Dumbledore Hospital for Mind Healing.


End file.
